To Teme, Valentine's Letter
by lucky7girl
Summary: Naruto was sent on mission to Sunagakure on Val's day. He wrote a lettter to Sasuke before he went. Sasunaru story with hint of NejiGaara. Enough of hints about yaoi. Unbetaed. Enjoy it as belated Val's day fic, people!


**Disclamer**: I don't have anything! All of it! From Sasunaru to the ending of Naruto series! Though the plot is MINE! The inspiration belongs to my random mind, of course!

**A.N.**: hmm, this is my second valentine's project, un-betaed, another attempt cause my first didn't get any respond, oh well. Read it then tell me about it so I can improve my self, I need it people, so give me REVIEWS, please! TvT

**Warnings**: cussing, mention on boyxboy relationship

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, bastard! Yeah, yeah, I know it can be considered as late cause you'll find it when I'm already gone on mission, but hey, people always say that it's better late than never, right? _

_So there, I said it to you. Again. Everybody's still wondering why I took the pain to write a letter for you almost every year in our ten years relationship but I'm sure that not everybody knew that it's me who need to write one.k Kakashi-sensei got it right in the first guess though, the pervert._

_Why? To save my cute, firm, beautiful ass, of course! How so? Well, let me remind myself then, and you of course. _

_The first time I totally forgot to write one, you chased me around the village with that freaky Sharingan, somehow managed to knock me out (ME! The Great Uzumaki Naruto!) then screwed me into oblivion for two fucking days (and Kyuubi was laughing all the time cause you made me voiced that... that embarrassing sounds! Teme!). _

_I still wonder how I'll survive if not for Kyuubi's healing ability; my ass' so sore like jelly, you bastard! Okay, back to topic, our Valentine's Day this year._

_ Well, you see, Tsunade baa-chan chose me to go with this important scroll to Suna. Hold it, don't be jealous, Sasuke teme! I won't go elope with Gaara, don't make that forehead veins throb!_

_ He's already busy with Neji these days but don't tell anybody about it, I'm still trying to be a good Konoha's ambassador/messenger here! _

_I'll be out about one week or so, I still don't have a clue about any measurements on the mission and I'll get what I need to know when I see Iruka-sensei in the mission registration. _

_By the way, I want to remind you about some things. First, don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine! (Don't you dare to say you're not when I know that you are)._

_ Don't forget to search that chocolate you love so freaking much somewhere in the house (keep looking, I hide it somewhere, hehehe, and you better fast, before it's stolen by the ants XD though it's almost impossible cause that thing just so bitter! Wonder how you love it)._

_ Don't you dare to scare, fray or send people to early heart attack with your Uchiha death glare just because you're irritated that I'm not around. _

_Don't switch to emo-mode too long, you'll get sad sometimes and you'll get this weird carving about love making so just don't, okay?_

_ Don't go to hunt Sai for any silly comment he said about anything (but you're welcome to beat him in to pulp if he insult my Naruto junior!). _

_Don't sleeps in the couch, teme, just hug my pillow, okay? I'll be back before you miss me too much, dattebayo! _

_Just so you know, I'll miss you too. And I love you. I still do, and its likely won't stop in the next future. Yeah, yeah, I'm being a sap but hey, you love me after all! Okay, I think it's long enough, don't you? I know it's short but I'm in hurry here so just bear it. I'll make it up to you when I get back._

_The one of the greatest man, who will love the silly emo bastard with a duck butt hairstyle,_

_The one and only, the future hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. : When I say I'll make it up to you, it doesn't mean that you can involve me in long sex marathons, Sasuke! Erase that damn smirk, teme, I'm being serious here!_

_P.P.S: Love you, teme!_

~**OWARI**~

* * *

What do U think? Share it with me! How? Review! Hugs and kisses and cookies for those who did! ^^b


End file.
